Car Wash
by bawbie
Summary: Mercedes needs a ride home.


**A/N: I don't own these characters, I just own the fucked things I've made them do.**

Mercedes closed her locker as the bell signaled the end of the week. _'Yes, the weekend finally.'_ she thought. She slung her bag across her shoulder and walked out of the school building to see Kurt standing outside of the school. "Hey Cedes. Need a ride home? Carole convinced dad to give me back my truck to pick up Finn from school." he said. Mercedes was awestruck for a minute. "Kurt? Kurt!" She dropped her bag and ran over to her friend giving him a hug. "It's been forever since I've seen you." she pulled away from the embrace. "Mercedes, it's only been a week since I've left McKinley." he stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked to the truck with Kurt. She climbed into the back seat and Kurt got into the drivers as the waited for Finn to come out.

A few minutes later, Finn came flying out of the building with Puck hot on his trial. They were playing some type of game as Finn ran towards the truck and jumped in. "Drive, Kurt. Go!" he yelled as he slammed the door. "Finn, what in the name of-" Kurt's thought was cut short as a water balloon full of whipped cream hit the rear window. Finn laughed as Mercedes jumped. "I told you to drive Kurt." Finn said, still laughing. Kurt face turned a bright red color as he tried to keep his cool. "You will wash my car. Today." Kurt said as he drove towards their house.

"What was all that about Finn?" Mercedes asked as she put her phone back into her purse. "Me and the guys kinda told Beiste that Puck has wet dreams about her, and Puck was trying to get us back for lying." Finn said, not being able to hold a straight face. Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled up into the Hudson-Hummel driveway. "Out Finn." he said. "I thought you wanted me to wash your car." Finn asked. "I gotta take Mercedes home, but when I'm done, you can." Kurt tapped the steering wheel as he spoke. "Why don't I just take her home, and swing by the car wash near her house?" Finn asked as he got out of the car and walked over to the drivers side. "Ugh, fine Finn. I've been dying to see how Carole's wardrobe has been looking since I've been gone. You don't mind do you Mercedes?" Kurt asked. Mercedes shook her head as Kurt got out of the car. "See ya Diva!" they both said at the same time and laughed before Kurt walked to the house.

Finn got in the car and adjusted the seat. "God, Kurt is so short." he said to himself. He looked at Mercedes in the back seat and raised his eyebrows. "Come on up here Mercedes. I don't bite or anything." he laughed. Mercedes climbed over the seat and put the seatbelt on. "Thanks for driving me home Finn." Mercedes said once the car started to move. "No problem Mercedes." he said looking at the road. "Mind if I take you after the car wash? I hate going through those things alone." he looked over at her and smiled. "Sure. I don't need to be home anytime soon. My parents are out of town." she shrugged and picked up her phone to text. "Your parents are never home, are they? Aren't you ever scared to be alone that much?" he asked her. "Well, Matt used to stay over before he transferred, but yeah, sometimes I am." she replied.

Finn pulled up at the car wash and putt the money in the machine before getting back in and slowly driving onto the ramp. He turned the car off and let the machine do all the work. "Were you and Matt together?" he asked, trying to make some type of conversation. "Nah, not at all. He has a girlfriend." she shifted in her seat so that she was facing Finn. "That sucks. He shoulda snatched you up. You're a great catch." Finn said, then blushed when he processed his words. "Thanks Finn." Mercedes said trying not to smile. That was the first time anyone had told her that. Finn smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her.

Mercedes jumped in shock but soon began to kiss him back. Pretty soon their hands became entangled into each others hair. Finn surprised himself as he ran one of his hands down her back and under the seam of her shirt. Mercedes pushed him back slightly. "I'm not down for having sex in a car." she said. Finn just nodded and bit his lip before leaning in and kissing her again. This time he ran his hands along her legs as he kissed along her neck. Mercedes groaned gently as she moved her head, allowing him more access. He moved his hand farther up her legs and pushed his lips to hers, distracting her from what he was about to do. He swiftly moved his arm under her skirt as his hand slid into her panties. He was surprised to find she was wet already. He pulled away and gasped at her wetness. Mercedes blushed and sunk down into the seat, not knowing that this would give finn more access. His thumb softly started to rub on her clit, slowly at first. Soon Mercedes was moaning and asking him to go faster. He started to rub her clit even faster as he slid a single finger into her vagina. He moved his finger in a 'come here' that had Mercedes humping his hand. He smirked when he looked up to her face to see it twisted in ecstasy. He sat up straight and put his free hand on the wheel as the car came out of the car wash. He looked over at her again and added another finger as they drove towards her house. Finn felt her walls clenching against his hand as she grew wetter, knowing that she was about to cum. "Mercedes, just let it out, don't hold anything in." He said, his voice husky as he was turned on by the thought of them getting caught as he drove. Mercedes screamed as an orgasm tore through her. She grabbed onto the dashboard as she tried to control herself. Pretty soon she was spasming and Finn kept pumping his fingers into her. He slowly removed his fingers one by one and wiped them on his jacket. Mercedes looked over to him, out of breath.

"Finn, what was that about." she asked as he parked in her driveway. He just looked at her. "Are you gonna invite me in?" he asked her, winking. Mercedes stared at him before getting the hint. "Finn won't you come in?" she smiled and walked up to her door, Finn following right behind her.

**A/N: I didn't proofread this, so sorry if there's any errors. It's been about two years since I wrote a fanfic so I'm kinda rusty. Haha. Please review this. Tell me if you want another part to this. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
